


Her Bewitching Addiction

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is addicted to Narcissa. Drabble. Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Bewitching Addiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She was an elegant princess who always got what she wanted in the end. A pale-faced, blonde haired and blue-eyed temptress that fooled both men and woman into thinking she was a delicate porcelain doll.

Hermione found it fascinating to watch Narcissa go from doe-eyed to smirking. How easy it was for her to switch from haughty to charming or smiling sweetly to snarling.

She was a mesmerizing force of nature that Hermione found herself unable to break away from.

An addiction that she couldn't break away from no matter how hard she tried and every time she tried Narcissa would lure her back in by smiling sweetly and whispering the words she craved to hear "I love you Hermione,".

And once again Hermione's heart was at the mercy of the older witch. Her Gryffindor pride abandoned and her fragile emotions to be crushed or treasured at the whim of the bewitching woman who could make her soul feel like it was on fire.


End file.
